


Infinite as the Stars

by ErintheDragon



Series: Shipathon 2017 [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute Girlfriends, F/F, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErintheDragon/pseuds/ErintheDragon
Summary: For week Two of the Shipathon (Again I know these are late) This one is a Cassandra Estrella fic. Its short but I like the romantic side of things with fluff.Estrella and Cassandra have a pleasant evening together only to think and realize a few things. Mostly about each other and how infinite things can be.





	Infinite as the Stars

Cassandra opened one eye as she looked beside her where Estrella was still sitting calmly meditating during the night. The whole retreat could do meditations at day or night if they wished but something about the nighttime ones enthralled the red head, so she insisted that she and Estrella do them once in awhile. Estrella had originally wanted to do them in the daylight, embracing the gift this area brought her family but eventually she accepted Cassandra’s request and started waiting up for her at night to do meditations then. After a few weeks it just became common place that at around nine at night Estrella would leave the main building and go to the small storage building by the pond and wait for the small red head to come tumbling out of the door. Then they’d go to the gazebo area and just meditate. Well Estrella would, Cassandra still sometimes could barely focus on anything but the kind vampire beside her.

“Cassandra I can feel your eye on me, get back to your meditation.” Estrella whispered her voice ghosting towards Cassandra as if she’d been right beside her ear instead of five feet away.

“Sorry. I’m trying. But you’re distracting me.” Cassandra said with a slight smirk as she closed her eyes again knowing that would get a small reaction from her.

“I’m distracting you?” Estrella scoffed gently as she now opened her eyes and was instantly behind her partner her small hands around Cassandra’s waist in an instant. “I’ll show you distracting querido.” Estrella grabbed them both and flashed them into the shallow of the pond laughing gently at Cassandra’s loud gasp before kissing her cheek. “That distracting enough.”

“Estrella! I can’t go back to the Annex soaking wet. Jenkins will be furious.”

“Ah but you see querido that was the plan, this way this time you have to spend the night. Spend a proper amount of time with me instead of spurts here and there. Besides surely your grand Library will be fine without you, at least for a day.” Estrella said as she let go of Cassandra and waded beside her when she turned around. She smiled as Cassandra frowned for a second before wadding towards her and pulled her back towards the deeper sections.

“I suppose they can, just for one day. But you could have just asked you know.” Cassandra said her face lighting up as Estrella flashed a smile that showed off her true nature. 

“Ah but then you with your infinite gift would have found an equally infinite number of excuses as you always do. This way you have a reason to stay. Other than me of course.” Estrella said as she wrapped her arms around Cassandra and helped keep them afloat in the now deeper sections of the water they were in. She looked up smiling at the starry sky above them. Listening to her partner but looking upwards

“Good point, to both. And you are a good reason though, I guess I do need to make more of it. Instead of infinite excuses not to stay.” Cassandra said looking down and bashful.

“Infinite as the stars.” Estrella whispered still looking up.

“What?” Cassandra’s eyes shot up to look at Estrella who looked back down at Cassandra before turning her eyes up again.

“Your brain. Your magic. My life. Our choices. It’s like the stars. I guess it’s why my mother named me after them. They are infinite. Endless. It’s wonderful don’t you think. That everything is ever changing and possible?” Estrella wondered out loud before looking down again at Cassandra who now was smiling, her blue eyes shining with tears. Estrella looked at her quizzically her mouth opening again to ask Cassandra what was wrong, but the redhead put a gentle hand up to stop her.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad Estrella. But because you continue to amaze me. You saved me and yet you seem to somehow always make it sound like I did the saving.”

“Perhaps because we saved each other, Hada.” Estrella said, using the nickname for Cassandra she’d made up after hearing stories of the younger woman’s encounters with magic.  
They stayed in the water for another hour before they both got out of the water. After a quick call to Jenkins and a nice gentle dinner the couple soon went back outside to sit and watch as night turned into day. They stayed like that for most of the day staying together talking, sometimes just watching the retreats buzz of activity. Soon though it was time for Cassandra to head back to the Library and for Estrella to go back to her job as the owner of the day walking vampires retreat. The younger woman called up a door and paused before turning to look at Estrella this time both almost had tears in their eyes, but Cassandra smiled leaning up to place a gentle kiss to Estrella’s lips.

“Infinite as the stars, and like them I’ll always return. Eventually given time.” Cassandra said squeezing Estrella’s hand one more time before she jumped through the door leaving a smiling Estrella behind, to wait again till her own private stars came back after long days at work.


End file.
